<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Little Everything by StarGamerxox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345812">His Little Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox'>StarGamerxox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Origin of Our Stories (Origin Stories) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Multiple multiverse, Oc is adopted by Error, and I’ve rewritten it like 7 times, and lots of side stories, but I can’t put it in this series yet, but its nice, but she is a horror tale Frans child, i started this story 3 years ago, im only posting it now for a side story that needs relation, there will be lots of stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error wasn’t as terrible as many made him seem.<br/>Ink wasn’t as confident as many made him seem.<br/>They were both cold and quiet.<br/>Both misunderstood.<br/>But when a mother hides her daughter in the Anti-Void, fate changes and that misunderstood life changes.<br/>After all<br/>Indigo was Errors little everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Dream, Error/Ink, Reaper/Geno, past Dream/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Origin of Our Stories (Origin Stories) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“She’s pretty.” The boy laughed whilst smiling at his little sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she is.” The mother smiled at her children before looking where her husband had stormed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will daddy be nicer to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so sweetie…. don’t tell daddy what I’m about to do.” She stood and wrapped her daughter closer to her before digging around for the old portal orb hidden in her husband’s drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blade you can’t tell daddy okay? Crimsons life depends on this okay?” She whispered to her son who nodded softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay momma.” He whispered as she rushed through a portal and set the infant down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Crimson, my little girl. Stay safe.” She rushed out of the blank space and slammed the portal shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sissy is safe now?” Blade looked up at his mother who nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, she is.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1, Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little baby of mine<br/>You will always be safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I hated fighting Ink. I was usually left bruised and battered so even though I wanted to fight him, when I heard footsteps, I rushed to open a portal and jumped through said portal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had just burst into the void and fell to the ground when I heard it. There was usually no extra noise in the anti-void so it stuck out like a sore thumb. The quiet cries that seemed farther off. I looked around and soon saw a smaller dot that was barely moving in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the cry grew louder I stood and began towards the source. I was shocked to see a wriggling baby. What was more shocking was that the infant was human, well half human as I noticed a skeletal hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-“ the child’s eyes were open and staring straight at me which was a rather distracting factor. The halfbreed had indigo blue eyes which began water when my body and voice glitched. I feared that they were in pain and so I quickly pulled out their soul just to see a dark indigo soul. It wasn’t a usual indigo color but moreso a mix of determination and integrity. I would be able to figure out more when I check the child’s stats. I let out a quiet gasp when I opened the stat window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Name: Crimson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Age: 13 hours old</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gender: Female</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soul: mainly integrity with the strength of her mothers determination making her soul a bit darker of a blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Family: 1 older brother; Blade, Mother; Frisk, Father; Sans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notes: her mother hid her in the void to hide her from her father. She is not from the original undertale. No confirmed information about her au. She just needs someone to protect her, and maybe a name change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at the child in shock. Usually sans children had their human parents eye color so it would be easier to figure out her parents. Those blue eyes were rare for Frisks and if I was right about her parents, it would be hard to protect her for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Error?” Geno smiled down at me but it was a bitter smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it brother?” I whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you hear about Horror?” He sat down next to me and once he did his son, Goth, ran over and the toddler pushed himself into his mother's lap.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea, he married his frisk didn’t he?” I hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Poor frisk though. He’s had that thing with lust for a while now,” Geno hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea but I hear horror’s frisk was pregnant when they got married and either way it’s not our business,” I whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked at the memory. It made it even more obvious now. Very few frisks ended up with their sans, even less had blue eyes. Horrortale frisk was married to horror sans and she had the same eyes as the infant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to protect you, don’t I?” I looked down at the baby that I was already growing attached to. She stared up at me and raised a single hand to touch my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess that answers my question… you’ll definitely need a name…” I frowned as I looked down at her again. Those eyes once again had me captivated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indigo. You’ll be named Indigo… Indigo Vira- Vira like Virus- How does that sound?” I asked and she grabbed onto my finger the second I moved my hand low enough. Indigo, little Indigo Virus, looked up to me and I knew one thing I'd never been so sure about before.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>She was my daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2;Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hear that life can still move once you think it’s over.</p><p>Also palette hates his stepfather</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink?” Dream put a hand on my shoulder as I stared dully out the window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine.” I responded in a cold tone that showed I was, in fact, not fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When did you last have a vial of paint?” Dream grabbed my arm and spun me around to see my empty eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need to be able to function without many emotions in case our child needs vials.” I said simply and Dream frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink that shouldn’t ever be a fear. Even Sci said the likelihood of this child being soulless is less then 2/10.” Dream moved my hand to his heavily pregnant stomach and sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So there’s a 20% chance I doomed our child.” I sighed and Dream shook his head before handing me a yellow vial.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t ever speak like that. Okay? I know how it is for you right now. You’ve told me plenty of times how this has been tearing you apart and it hurts me to see you like this. I know you can’t understand my pain, just like I can’t understand yours, but this hurts so much to see.” Dream nuzzled my cheek as I drank some of the vial and I looked at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why do you put up with me? You know my love for you is fabricated yet you are not angry. Why do you do this when you know that without my pink vial I can’t even act like I love you in any way?” I whispered and Dream laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because at the end of the day I love you Ink. Even if we break up, which I’m sorry to say but we most likely will, you’ll be my best friend. I knew what would happen when I agreed to be with you and I’ll see this relationship through.” Dream leaned closer and gave me a small kiss, well the skeleton version of it anyway, before smiling at me again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And either way, we have this joy with us at the end of everything.” Dream looked down at his stomach and I laughed softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea, we do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Palette I swear to gaster that if you are not here soon you’ll be grounded!” I was awoken by Dreams yelling and Palettes laughter. It took me a moment to realize that I had stayed in my sons room and that said son had most likely pranked his step father, Cross, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But mom-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts! Apologize and then go wake up your father for breakfast.” Dream snapped. I could practically hear the stubbornness of my son as he moved near silently. After a moment I heard grumpy footsteps and Palettes door was swung open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bud.” I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey daddy,” He yawned and climbed up on the bed. “Momma said it’s time to get up for breakfast.” He climbed on me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled wider and ran a hand over his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I heard, ready to get up?” I sat up, Palette still clinging to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I wanna stay in bed and cuddle!” Palette began to giggle manically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, up we go.” I stood, my five year old son in my arms still. He clung to me tighter. I carried him downstairs and smiled when I saw my ex, who was still my best friend, cleaning up a pile of books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear Ink, he gets this from you.” Dream frowned as I sat on the couch with Palette in my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to Cross this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He knocked over the fricken bookcase!” Dream threw his hands in the air and I had no means to hold back my loud laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sure, you laugh but Cross might have another concussion. I’m just glad Palette absolutely adores Celex or who knows what he would do!” Dream frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t hurt Cel! He’s my baby bro!” Palette pushed away from me with tears in his eyes. Dream instantly moved towards us and took Palette out of my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you wouldn’t baby. I know that.” Dream hugged our son close and Palette hugged back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Cross okay?” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, he’s getting Celex right now, Dream sighed. “I guess this is just a good reminder of why our son lives with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I don’t think anyone in this house could handle it otherwise. Also, he’s safer with me cause we both know that not even Error would hurt him cause Palette is friends with Geno’s kid.”  Dream smiled at my response. Cross went down the stairs and handed Celex to Dream before giving Palette an angry glare. Suddenly my head was buzzing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error- error is teleporting somewhere and I have no idea where he’s going.” I hissed and Dream sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3; Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geno gives Error parent advice and Error remembers Goths first appearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geno frowned as he looked at Indigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s very small for a newborn.” He whispered as he took her from my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s half human half skeleton. It’s more common in halflings to be smaller,” I informed as I picked up Goth who had begun tugging at my shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still. Have you figured out her biological parents?” Geno rocked her gently and he began to search for Goths old baby stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and you're not gonna like it one bit.” I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I even want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horrortale. She is Horror’s daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I guess I didn’t but you told me anyways. Isn’t that just a great addition to my already shitty day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we weren’t supposed to swear in front of Goth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said a bad word!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goth shush! Don’t tell your father or other uncles!” Geno snapped playfully before I placed goth on the floor watched the boy run off whilst giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno!” I ran into the save screen after getting a text from my elder brother telling me it was an emergency.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Error, it’s okay. I’m sorry if he worried you, Reaper sent the text,” Geno was by my side in a second, sensing my panic attack and calming me like he always did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your okay?” I whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes Error, I’m just fine. Don’t worry, but do you want to see the meaning behind the text?” Geno asked and I nodded after a moment of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I’ll be right back. Reaper, don’t even try and antagonize my brother,” Geno walked into a different area and that’s when I noticed his asshole boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Reaper,” I hissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Freak show-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t start fighting you two! Don’t call my brother a freak reaper!” Geno called from a different space. I grinned smugly at Reaper and the other groaned loudly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now you two, stay quiet. Error I’m gonna need you to stay calm when I walk back in. Can you promise me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good,” Geno walked in holding a small bundle, “Meet Little Goth. He appeared with us this morning and well, Error, meet your nephew.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s so tiny,” the whisper escaped me but when I went to touch him Reaper snarled loudly. Geno glared and handed Goth to me. Geno dragged Reaper out of the room and I could hear them arguing but I just stared at the infant in my arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Goth… I’m your uncle Error.” I smiled and when the baby cooed at me, raising his hands, I felt tears fill my eyes. I pulled him closer and hugged him. After a moment I yelped and felt glitches starting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That took a while huh kiddo? Usually I start glitching out pretty soon after touching someone.” I laughed but sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno! I’m glitching! Come take the kid!” I called out as my arms started glitching more. Goth was beginning to cry and I couldn’t calm him and keep my glitching under control. Before I could freak out about his tears Geno was at my side slowly taking the infant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your okay Error. That was about 10 minutes, you did good.” Geno hushed me and helped me sit on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.” I whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t be. Reaper is just a jerk at times… sadly he’s a jerk who can live outside the save screen… Error, Reaper and his papyrus will be taking care of Goth. I’ve told him you have to be able to visit him but it’s not good for the kid to be raised here.” Geno was quiet as he explained but he knew what my reaction would be before I even started to react.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know but don’t worry about me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno…” I noticed my brother's tears. He didn’t want Goth to be away from him and I couldn’t help but hug him tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not right to make him grow up here… is it bad I wanna keep him here even though it wouldn’t be healthy,” Geno pulled Goth closer again and began crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno… how about this, I can stabilize your code for short periods of time when you leave the save screen. We can go visit him together… I know that doesn’t completely fix this but it’s what I can do right now.” I hugged my brother and his son. Geno simply nodded before there was a loud cough behind us.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta go Geno.” Reaper sighed. Geno shut his eyes sadly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea…” he whispered, leaning over to kiss his son's head as he held back tears before handing the infant to Reaper. Reaper watched sadly before adjusting the infant in his arms. Geno looked like he wanted to take back Goth and never let him leave, he looked rather ready to do it as well, but instead he moved to me and I allowed him to grab my hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Bye Goth… I’ll see you soon.” Geno whimpered as Reaper opened a portal and stepped through. The second the portal closed Geno collapsed to the ground and started crying. I dropped next to him and pulled him into a hug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-i want him back already!” Geno sobbed and I just rocked back and forth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geno…” Reaper looked up as Geno and I entered the space in front of him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Reaper. I can’t stay long but- where’s our son?” Geno asked and Reaper smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In his room, come.” He waved Geno inside the house, then made the glitch sit down. I sat next to Geno and fought back tears of joy at the way my brother's face lit up the second he saw Goth. He rushed towards his lover and scooped his son up into his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Goth! Hey!” He cooed as the infant bubbled into cheerful laughter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you think you can handle this arrangement?” I asked as soon as Geno was in the save screen. My brother looked up at me and nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can totally handle it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4; Ink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink finally meets the little girl that started it all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you figured it out yet daddy?” Palette climbed into my lab and I looked down at him softly, raising a hand to rub his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he went to visit Geno.” I hummed and his face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Gothy there? Can I go with you!? I wanna see Gothy!” Palette squealed and I began laughing wholeheartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You can come with me, we just gotta tell your momma.” I hummed and Palette cheered happily. Palette ran off towards Dream and began to happily bounce around as he explained what he was asking. Dream looked up at me before turning back to our son and saying something before nodding. Palette ran back over and threw himself at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gothy! Gothy! I get to see Gothy!” Palette cheered and I held him up, lifting him up onto my shoulders before throwing a vial of paint onto the floor, promptly stepping through it, Palette still on my shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geno! Where is he?” I called out but all I saw Goth sitting on a couch. Palette instantly pushed himself off my shoulders and ran towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom and uncle Error are over there.” Goth pointed to a place off in a direction. Upon closer inspection I could see a faint light on the distance. I nodded and began my walk. As I walked closer I could hear them talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how are you handling her touch so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As best I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you come up with her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her eye color which is also her soul color. Then I just put Virus, well Vira but still. I’m not original in the least but I still think it suits her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god! Error, your naming skills are worse than reapers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes fair! You named a child after her most prominent color.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suddenly heard loud cries and froze. I heard mumbling and watched two figures scramble until the one I thought was Error grabbed the crying, what I could only guess was a baby, out of Geno’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess she doesn’t like us ‘fighting’.” Geno laughed and I began walking closer. When I got within ten feet, Error tensed up and turned to face me, clutching the baby to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you Error.” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soulless. How do I know that what you say you want is true?” He snapped and I groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been over this. You can’t use my soullessness as an excuse for everything.” I hummed and he took another step away, moving the child closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Just leave!” He snarled. I inspected him for a moment before my face broke out into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t glitch! Usually when you start reacting like that you glitch!” I cheered and a loud dial up noise was heard. I felt Geno’s glare before I saw it and the infant began to practically scream and Geno took her from Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” I asked and Geno looked down at the infant, then to his brother, then to Ink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Horror’s daughter. Error found her in the Anti-Void. By her looks she seems to be the daughter of a sans and Frisk. We believe her mother hid her away.” He whispered and I felt my chest tighten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about her brother?” I asked and Geno titled his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horror married Frisk when he got her pregnant. They had a son named Blade. Where is he?” I explained and Geno shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only found Indigo.” He hummed and I sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least she’s safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Error finally rebooted, he glared at me and took his ‘daughter’ back from Geno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he at least explain?” He growled and I grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did, in fact, explain everything. What you did sounds rather heroic. Are you sure you're my enemy?” I teased and he snarled before he frowned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but I have a question for you… I  can’t protect her on my own and you have Palette living with you… can you raise her for me? I can’t keep her in the Anti-Void and you’re safe… you can be a better father than I could even try.” I studied his face and noticed that his strings were moving like he was crying. I moved closer but didn’t reach to touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I won’t raise her, but I’ll offer my home as a safe place for you to raise her. I’ll help you take care of her and protect her.” I didn’t know if I would regret my decision but he cared about her. He seemed like a good person even though I hadn’t seen this side of my enemy before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me regret this. You are still my enemy but the girl isn’t. This isn’t for you, this is for Indigo.” I explained and to my shock, Error smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea… thanks squid.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5;Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months. That’s how long I’ve been living with Ink and it was growing difficult to hate him. That was a lie considering I haven’t hated him since before I moved in. It’s not my fault though. For an emotionless idiot, Ink was very… attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Error!” Palette tackled me again this morning. He acts like he doesn’t see me everyday but I do find his actions adorable. Honestly I sometimes saw him as another son, since he was Inks son and he lived with us, but I never dared tell him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya kiddo.” I laughed as I closed my door. “Are you waiting outside my room for me to get up?” I teased and he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Palette stuck out his tongue and ran to Indigo's room, rocking on the balls of his feet for me to enter and get the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t explain it but Palette has grown extremely close to Indigo. He saw her as a sister. It was adorable but at the same time it scared me. What if I left and he lost touch with her? What if something happened to Indigo? Worse of hall, what if Horror found her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ink, what are you doing?” I peeked into the kitchen to see Ink dancing around the kitchen whilst he listened to music. It felt so cliche but I blushed and turned away. I was such an idiot at times. Not only was Ink incapable of returning my feelings but he was also my enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry Error! I’m making breakfast! It’ll be done soon. You have to meet up with Nightmare and his crew today, right?” He asked and I nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means you gotta watch Indigo. Nightmare knows about her and if it was me just hanging out at his place it would be fine but it’s an official meeting which means Horrors visiting. He’s the only one who never lives there but he visits for meetings. Keep Indigo close or I will start a full blown war.” I hissed and Ink rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son has basically claimed her. You wouldn’t be the only one angry.” He hummed and I narrowed my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be home late. Nightmare still has that little human girl living there and Mimi tends to cling to me.” I explained and Ink nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mimi was the daughter of one of Nightmares maids. Her father died in a recent rebellion and her mother left her behind when she was fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate to break the 4th war but you will learn more about her life through her own story she promised to tell within this series of wonders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun with that.” Ink smirked and I groaned. I wasn’t very kid friendly to say the least. Before Goth, I would legit threaten to kill kids anytime they came near me. Now I was better but I still didn’t really like kids, I guess, unless they were my own or related to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea yea. Laugh it up. Cross will be there too, should I bring Palette to stir up some trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god! Please no! Dream would kill me.” Ink laughed. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Palette who was playing with Indie’s hands as the infant giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was annoying today. He was extremely rude to Horror and I wanted to slap him for being so obvious. Cross, who also knew the situation along with nearly every member of the crew, was holding back laughter. I was lucky as it seemed that Mimi had chosen Cross today and she was perched on his lap and kept shoving kids books in his face. Cross would glare at Nightmare but the leader did nothing to stop the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m done! Night! Take her. I gotta head home and tuck my son into bed before he goes to sleep.” Cross stood and put the child in Nightmares lap instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta make sure my son did what I asked of him and that Frisk is…” Horror cut himself off and shook his head before leaving as well. After he was gone Nightmare turned to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling he’s being horrible to his Frisk.” He whispered and I nodded heartbroken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She took his daughter and hid her. Of course he is.” I hissed and Nightmare nodded sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting passed fast and I happily hurried into bed after saying goodnight to Indigo and Palette. Ink wasn’t around so I guessed he was getting ready for bed since the kids were already asleep. I wasn’t expecting to enter my room and see him holding my journal. I let out a quiet curse and his head shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That journal held exactly what I thought about Ink. I rushed to him and snatched it away quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get. Out.” I hissed and his eyelights began to change violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Error-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I SAID GET OUT!” I screamed and he nodded before running out of the room. I collapsed onto the bed and held my head. I knew I wouldn’t enjoy tomorrow morning and the conversation I would face when I awoke.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6; Palette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ops. Maybe they shouldn’t fight.<br/>It seems it does nothing but make things harder on everyone.<br/>Also....<br/>I’m sorry Palette</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Error had asked me to bring Indie down stairs this morning while he made breakfast. When dad came downstairs, Error walked back up. Did I understand why? No. Did I have an idea why? Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened Daddy?” I asked and he walked over to kiss my skull and rub Indies cheek which made her giggle. I watched dad try to smile but his eyelights wouldn’t change and they were growing dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read his journal… I…” He whispered and I set Indie in the bouncer before turning to my dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He likes you doesn’t he?” I asked and he nodded, leaning over the couch to scoop me up and into his arms, nuzzling my neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea he does.” He whispered but I felt uncomfortable with the emptiness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not drink your paints when you woke up?” I asked and he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go do it though, go sit down and play with Indie while I make breakfast.” He set me down and I grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error already made breakfast!” I grinned and he nodded. He walked into the kitchen and I sat back down on the couch and picked Indigo back up, cuddling the infant close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you and Error can figure this out, can I call him Papa? Would that make Indie my sister?” I asked and I could hear my dad laugh. I could sense the actual emotion in that laugh and felt happy that he took some paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could call him that now kiddo. He already sees you like his own.” Dad hummed and my face lit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” I asked excited but before I could say anymore, Error marched down the stairs with his stuff packed. I began to cry almost immediately and he reached out for a moment and patted my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error?” Dad stood in the kitchen and Error walked over there, trying to make sure I didn’t hear what he said next. Of course I didn’t care and peaked my head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly why. I can’t stay here but I don’t want to take Indie with me… I want you to continue taking care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink don’t be headstrong. It’s not just because you're soulless. I’m leaving because you know that I care about you and you’re my enemy. Not only is it a danger to me but you could be used against me and you could also get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad? Papa?” I tried to stop the argument but Error froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palette, sit down on the couch okay? I’m gonna talk with your dad upstairs.” Error patted my head again and pulled dad upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ERROR JUST LISTEN!” I heard dad scream and I curled up on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE LIVING IN A PLACE THAT CAUSES HEARTBREAK!” Error's voice began glitching violently and Indigo began to cry again. I shut my head and leaned forward, pulling Indigo into my chest and began to rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ERROR SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!” Dad snapped and Indigo sobbed again, this time I was joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Error was still glitching and the mix of their loud tone and them being upstairs made it hard for them to probably tell that those glitches were scaring Indie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no reason to. At least-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We don’t bring me and Dream's relationship into this. I put my artificial soul into it and I won’t take anything that happened back.” Dad was trying to calm the situation but I knew it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t actually love me, and unlike Dream I don’t want a relationship that will most likely end! I want one that can stay and I can’t stay here knowing that I have to act like I don’t care for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just stay!” I decided then that it was enough. I stood up, Indigo in my arms and walked upstairs. She was still sobbing and I was looking down, desperately trying to calm her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Palette?” I suddenly looked up to see my dad, very shocked, standing in front of me. In shock I yelped and my feet slipped out from underneath me. Dad tried to grab me and Indie but he only got ahold of Indigo as I fell backwards. If I hadn’t been at the top of the stairs, it wouldn’t have been bad, but I could practically see my life flash before my eyes. I began to tear up as time seemed to slow. My head hit the first stair behind me and my world went black. I felt my body keep tumbling and the last thing I heard was my name called before I lost control of all my senses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I flew out of the doodlephere, leaving my body. I flew farther out into a black space and the space I was coming from was red. In front of me was a blue space, a yellow space, an orange space, a purple space, etc. There was even a space with chains wrapped around it that was similar in color to the red one. I reached towards yellow, it reminded me of my mother and suddenly I flew towards it, towards Dreamtale but this Dreamtale wasn’t my moms. It was identical but when I opened my eyes, identical orbs to mine stared at me and when I looked around a red ribbon sat wrapped around my arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7; Palette??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are changing<br/>But that’s okay right?<br/>At least Palette is safe right?<br/>Well this just gives time for our other secrets to fall into place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I was staring at a smaller, younger, version of myself in shock. The red ribbon around his arm sent warning lights through my head as I summoned a yellow ribbon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were the other ribbon multiverse’ opening up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About an hour earlier my twin sister was shaking me awake. I saw the black swirls on Page’s skull first. Then her eyelights are identical to the blue of the lines on lined paper. I noticed the simple fact that her paints weren’t on her belt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Page? Why are you waking me up so early?” I whined and my twin laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad’s coming in an hour to pick you and Indigo up. Celex is the last one asleep and I’m quite positive you would prefer me waking you up to-“ Page was cut off as a small body, the body of my two year old adopted sister, flopping on both me and Page.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pally! Pally! Up time! Daddy’s gonna be here!” Indie squealed. I laughed and pulled my little sister close making her squeal and hit me for a moment. I laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go just on Cels bed.” I whispered and Indie nodded as she stood and ran for the door, bouncing whilst waiting for me and Page.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s go!” Page urged and Indie ran for Celex’s room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cel! Cel! Wake up! Up time!” Indie hit against the door and a groan of protest was heard from beyond the door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noooo. Go.” Celex slowly opened his door and I held back a laugh before rushing my little brother and picking him up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breakfast time!” Page cheered. Celex whined but instead rested his head on my shoulder and fell back asleep as the crowd of kids walked downstairs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy!” Indie was the first to respond to dad arriving. She ran to him and practically climbed up his leg to get him to pick her up. Dad grinned and his eyelights changed to stars. It made Indigo laugh. She put a hand on dad’s paint stain and he grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey dad!” Page called and I watched dad tense before grinning and wrapping an arm around my twin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You good on paint?” He hummed and Page shook her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah. I’m out of most colors, or almost out.” She explained and once again I watched dad’s face fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When I was born Dad was ecstatic that I wasn’t soulless. Ten minutes later my twin sister was born and he sobbed. He still loved Page but her soullessness ended our parents relationship pretty quick as dad distanced himself. He blamed himself and it wasn’t a pretty sight to see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When Cross and Mom got married, when I proved just how much I hated my step father, mom and dad spoke of me living primarily with him. Page wanted to come with but…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad couldn’t stand her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And not for the reason most think. Dad blames himself for her soullessness. He loved my sister but all he saw was his guilt for her condition.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll make sure you get some later today, okay princess?” He asked and Page nodded cheerfully.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!” She hummed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We gotta get going kiddo.” Dad mumbled as I moved over towards me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay!” I grinned and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a side hug as his other arm held my sister. I looked back at Page who was now cuddled into my moms side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye momma! Bye Page! Bye Celex.” I called, purposefully keeping Cross out. Suddenly there was a loud noise and we all turned. I was. The first one out the door. I gasped in shock and I took a step back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was staring at a smaller, younger, version of myself in shock. The red ribbon around his arm sent warning lights through my head as I summoned a yellow ribbon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were the other ribbon multiverse’ opening up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad! It’s me!” I screamed and the boy started waking up slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean ‘it’s you’? That makes no sense unless… oh god!” Dad tore out of the house and dropped down next to red ribbon Palette. I sat next to him and watched as he inspected the boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It makes sense I guess that he’d end up here when he fell down the stairs…” Dad mumbled and I tilted my head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yay! Anyway we are a direct copy of the red ribbon. They are the base ribbon multiverse. Any multiverse that has Indigo is considered a ribbon multiverse. We are a direct copy with one difference, Page. When you fell down those stairs two years ago, you fell into a coma and no one could sense your soul. It made no sense because we are the most advanced ribbon so far until we finally found it a month into your coma… he’s the same age you were… you didn’t leave when you were in a coma which is why we were able to wake you in two months...Hecate here which means it may be more than two months…” Dad frowned and I pushed him back to study the younger me’s face. Suddenly his eyes flew open and I stared at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-who are you- DADDY!” Palette pushed past me to tackle my dad and I could tell Dad was struggling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kiddo...this is gonna be hard to explain… that kid you pushed past is my son… you’re not my son and- ahh!” Dad groaned but pulled the kid closer when he started to sniffle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trust me kiddo, I’ll take care of you, but currently your body is in a coma. Your in a different multiverse.” He whispered and the kid looked back at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m about two years older then you kiddo.” I whispered and his eyes lit up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cool!” I looked at my dad and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It seemed things might just turn out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8; Goth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I looked at Palette as he lay unconscious, Celex asleep on my lap. I could hear uncle Error crying outside but I tried not to pay attention. They were all wrong. He had to wake up soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not naive to death. My father is death himself. Death means sleeping forever but Palette is still alive. He has to wake up soon because he can’t be dead. I won’t allow it. He’s been asleep three weeks and that’s not normal. People are only supposed to sleep for 1 night, maybe into the morning if they weren’t feeling good, but not three weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gothy… baby you gotta go to bed. I mean, look at Celex…” mom appeared at my side but I didn’t glance his way. Instead my hand shot out to grab Palette’s hand and mom sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta take Cel now, his momma needs to go home.” I nodded and slowly mom lifted Palette’s brother from my lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna stay. He has to wake up soon. He’s not dead so he can’t be asleep for long.” I whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby… I’m gonna bring Celex to Dream and then I’ll be back okay? Uncle Error is right outside if you need anything.” Mom whispered before nuzzling my skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay mom.” I hummed before leaning my skull against the bed. I watched mom leave before I looked up at my comatosed friend and felt tears begin to run down my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please wake up soon Palette. Please…” I whimpered. I could hear shifting from outside but didn’t think much of it. I ignored the yelling again. Why did uncle Error and mr.Ink argue all the time? They were just yelling again and I decided instead to try and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I awoke I was being lifted up. I whined and curled up slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” I whined I heard a familiar laughter that made me snuggle closer to him. A hand began to pet my skull and I was pulled closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy…” I mumbled and he moved my head onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry sweetheart. He’s not gonna die while you're gone. I’ll make sure of it okay?” He whispered and I nodded my head weakly before burrowing my face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired.” I whispered and he hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby… I know.” I fell back asleep against him a minute later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Goth… I promise everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I squealed and ran forward as soon as mom walked out of the portal. He dropped to the ground and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Momma! Momma!” I chanted and mom laughed and hugged me close. I patted his cheeks and squealed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How’s my little Goth?” My mom cooed and I squealed again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s missed you. He kept asking when you were gonna come back.” Dad said and I squealed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Momma! I missed you!” I squished my face against his shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww I missed you too sweetheart. I missed you so much!” Mom rubbed my back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Uncie?” I suddenly pulled back and looked around.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right here kiddo!” Suddenly I saw my uncle Error’s face. I squealed loudly and giggled again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uncie! Momma! Daddy!” I threw my whole body back and mom helped as he leaned to keep a hold of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goth!” He yelped but suddenly a portal opened and we accidentally stumbled back into it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ack! What the-“ a voice yelped and I turned my head to stare at a skeleton I remembered vividly, even at age two. He was the one that didn’t like my Uncie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink?” Mom whispered and I attempted to push myself out of moms arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Leave Uncie alone!” I yelled and the skeleton began to laugh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, I have a son about his age.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that’s nice I guess. But I agree, leave Error alone okay? He’s not causing any harm.” Mom said. The skeleton scoffed again and mom set me down as they started arguing. I walked away and bumped into a bright skeleton about my age with bright eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HI! IM PALETTE!” The skeleton laughed. I smiled and looked back at my mom who was yelling at the other skeleton. He looked over there too and frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why is he yelling at my daddy?” Palette asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your daddy doesn’t like my Uncie. Momma is mad.” I whispered. He smiled back at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your name? Daddy is really protective so I don’t have no friends. wanna be my friend!?” Palette was loud but cheerful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea! I’m Goth!” I giggled and Palette laughed with me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goth! Come on! I gotta get back soon and I can’t leave you here!” Momma called and I whined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But momma I have a friend now!” I pointed to Palette and Momma groaned whilst rubbing his frontal bone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, I got this. He lives at Reapertale right? Dream and I are kinda protective so Palette doesn’t really have any friends… it’s the least I could do for accidentally pulling you here.” Palettes dad explained and with a few begging looks momma groaned and said yes. I squealed happily and ran to him, throwing my arms around him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh… your welcome Goth… Ink, remember to bring him home before his bedtime, that’s seven. I don’t care when your son goes to bed but bring goth home no later then his bedtime,” momma hissed and Palettes dad laughed again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream gives Palette the same bedtime so don’t worry.” He ushered mom out and I wrapped my arms around my new best friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9; Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>(Before you read this, please read faking the fall which should be posted by the time this chapter comes out. You do not have to but the story makes much more sense if you read it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This takes place before Reboot rearranges his multiverse so he’s still Reboot and not Re!Error to be specific. He hasn’t had Gradient yet either</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This chapter mentioned faking the falls characters ‘Re!Error’ and ‘Shine’, we also actually see shine)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink.” I watched Ink curl up in the chair next to his sons bed. He rested his frontal bone on his knees and slowly began to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry!” He hiccuped and I couldn’t help but frown. It wasn’t right. He didn’t even feel upset and I think that’s what made him breakdown. The hardest thing was that I knew a way to help him, to find out what happened, but I couldn’t. I had sworn an oath to keep it a secret. After a moment I glanced at him and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll figure stuff out.” I turned and left the room. I pulled out my phone and opened a small app that was only used by a small amount. I sighed and started a call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya!” A cheerful voice answered and I smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello… Shine. I need your help.” I leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to go to the file room and check the ribbon multiverse’s. I think the Palette event finally happened and I need you to find which one he’s in… just in case-“ I whispered but he cut me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check alright? It’s probably some simple and safe world like yellow or orange but I’ll make sure. If it’s safe then we have to leave him. I’ll only get involved if it’s a world that’s dangerous like blue ribbon.” Shine hung up and I sighed in relief before looking down at my phone again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue Ribbon. That universe wasn’t a good one. It had an evil Ink and something many Ribbon worlds didn’t. It had fusions. They are children formed in the antivoid. Technically speaking, my multiverse had it too but it wasn’t something that happened very often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a universe that was a fusion of red and blue. It wasn’t purple but we called it the Alt.Verse. It was mostly like ours. It was a lot like ours but they had fusions and their Ink slowly became evil. No one was supposed to go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only issue would be if Palette appeared in Alt. or Blue. My biggest fear, a fear I shared with Shine, would be Palette’s life if he appeared in Blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shine called me back in about an hour, his voice calm and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s safe Red. He’s in Yellow. I won’t step in but is there anything else I can do to help at-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clear paint. If you want to help me, either get me clear paint or the recipe. I want Ink to feel real emotions. Right now he won’t stop drinking Blue paint and I need him to deal with it realistically.” I whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll get it from Reboot. He should be able to give me an extra vial and the recipe.” Shine hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I leaned back in my chair and thought about the conversation I had with Ink a week ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink. We need to talk about everything that happened before this.” I stared at him, adjusting Indigo in my arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I messed up.” Ink grumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yea but you acted like you wanted a relationship… why? You can’t love me Ink. You don’t have the ability. Even if you drank pink paint, that’s lust, not love.” I grumbled and Ink snapped to face me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to love you! Don’t you get it! I barely had any yellow paint in my system but reading that you liked me made it all spike. I. Want. To. Love. You. Why don’t you understand that! I know I can’t love you but every fiber in my being wants me to!” Ink snapped in tears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And even though I’m drinking this blue paint to feel upset about Palette, all I think about is how I can’t love you! No matter how much I try!” Ink yelled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ink…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want so dearly to love you. I want to love you more than I ever did Dream. Every fiber of my being begs my nonexistent soul to create that emotion. I want to love you just as dearly as I want to love Palette.” Ink sobbed. His yelling and tears had agitated Indigo to the point where the infant was crying to. Ink quickly calmed himself and took the infant from my arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Indie baby… I’m sorry for startling you…” I watched Ink completely forget what he had been yelling about. He rocked the infant until she calmed. I reached out an arm, ignoring my haphephobia, to wrap Ink in a hug. Ink tensed up before leaning against me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do love you Ink… I’ll figure out a way. I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10; Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daddy growled at me but he didn’t dare hurt me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick and tired of waiting! Where is your little sister!?” He growled and I helped before I took a few steps back. I couldn’t tell him where mommy took Crimson. I had to protect my baby sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I won’t tell you!” I snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t my son and first born, I’d kill ya boy!” He snarled and I flinched. I knew he hurt mommy. I also knew he didn’t care about us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You will hurt her if you find her. I won’t tell ya what happened to her! I’m a good big brother! I’ll protect her!” I hissed. Daddy grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me up. Suddenly I heard the door open and a loud screech echoed. My eyes wandered to mommy who stared in horror at daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans! Let him go!” She yelled. It took me a moment to realize that she called daddy Sans. I didn’t hear that from most people. My uncles like Nightnight and Dusty called my daddy Horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Where is my daughter you bitch?” Daddy dropped me to the ground and turned to face mommy. My eyes widened. No. I wouldn’t let daddy hurt her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t hurt her. Please, daddy, don’t hurt her!” I hiccuped but my father shook me off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hid her for her safety. I knew full well what I was getting myself into. I’m not afraid of you anymore.” She hissed. I stepped forward and mommy’s gaze turned to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blade. Go upstairs sweetheart. I’ll be up there after this is over, okay?”  Mommy whispered and I nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss her mommy.” I looked at my sister's empty cradle. It had only been a couple days but I spent so long excited to meet my baby sister and now she is gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know Blade… I know. But she’s safe and you want it right? You want Crimson to be safe?” Mommy picked me up and held me close to her chest. I nodded but I was crying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want her to be safe but I want to be with her… I’m scared of him mommy. He hurts you and he yells at me…” I hiccuped. Mommy pulled me closer and rocked us both back and forth as she began to hum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your daddy has been mad at me a long time. I left the entire underground behind… I killed the king and ran. That’s something I couldn’t forgive myself for. When the next human let them out, your daddy seemed so happy to see me. We ended up having you rather quickly but your daddy’s happiness was fake. I had left them to starve. I left your daddy in a bad place. That doesn’t make what he did right but he won’t ever hurt you. Before you could remember, he loved you so much. He still does, at least I believe so, but his anger gets the best of him.” Mommy whispered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I awoke the next morning to daddy at my door. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. These moments where daddy was happy are rare but they are fun. I love happy daddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya kiddo. Your mommy is making breakfast. You start preschool today! Are you excited?” Daddy lifted me out of my bed and I smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Will you take me to school daddy?” I asked and his smile dropped for a moment. I tensed up before daddy ran a hand to cup my cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t kiddo… you know, you're adorable? No one believes you’re my kid because you look human. I know I’m mean to you and your mommy but- I can’t say I do it for good reasons… even if I had a reason, I had no right to do what I do… just know that in my most sane moments, I love you so so so much. I know I’m mean and I- I have no control over it… please don’t every forget that I love you. I love you so much but if I hurt you, run. Run as far as you can and never look back. I love you too much to wake from from a blackout to see you hurt.” Daddy whispered and I giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love daddy too!” I hugged him tight. My daddy hugged back. I barely noticed the way daddy cried as he clung to me.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think is happening to Horror? You now know that he doesn’t want hurt his family, that it isn’t him. What do you think happens when he blacks out? <br/>(And no, he doesn’t get drunk.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Notice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello my amazing and awesome readers!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently writing has become increasingly difficult again as a new wave of writer's block has hit me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens often and I don’t always know how to fight it off. Usually it’s best for me to step away from writing which is what I’ve mostly done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only came back to writing when I got a bit of inspiration or when I was working on My Shattered Soul. That’s why most books have been updating rather slowly as of lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think I’m finally beating it but I can’t promise when my next chapter will be out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m posting this on every story I have on AO3 so if you read more then one of my stories, this is the exact same message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hope you can all understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime I’m offering something for every book of mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m offering a QnA with my characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can also dare them and ask me, the author, a few questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know this doesn’t make up for my absence but I hope it at least makes it a bit more tolerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here is a list of all my currently posted stories, the progress on the next chapter, and some new books that may be coming soon. I’ll also put how far into that book I am into writing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I won’t be including finished books in this list or update.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Current works:</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Deep Breaths</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>I plan on rewriting this. I don’t like how this beginning started out and I’m gonna have to fix this eventually</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>The Rose</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>This book is on hold for now but the next chapter is already half written.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Memory is Malleable </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>This book does have an ending. I’ll post it soon I promise.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Tripping on Dreams</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>I’m working on the next chapter but it may be awhile until I post it.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>ErrorInk Oneshots</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>The next one shot is in the works. Not very far in before I got stuck so it may be a while.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Their Fates</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>The next chapter is almost finished.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Sheltered Soul</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>The next chapter is beginning. Not very far but I have big plans that I don’t wanna mess with right now,</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>CrossMare Oneshots</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Still have a bit of a stockpile (like one or two finished oneshots) but the one I’m working on is almost past two-thousand and it’s gonna be a very long oneshot so it may be a while.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>His Little Everything</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Chapter is in the works. Dropped it because of my writer's block. Will finish it up once my writers block is done</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Ending It All</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Next chapter is almost finished. I’m not touching it much right now but since my writers block is fading, I may finish it soon.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Creators Summit/ Balance Council</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Have a couple written or in the works but I can’t post all of them yet since some have to come after the end of Ending it All.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Lives Depend on This</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Not touching this. The last chapter ended up in shit. Nothing has been started.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>My Shattered Soul</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Next chapter is started but an update may take a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NEW AND UPCOMING STORIES!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I’ll share the book title and a sneak peak. At most it’ll be a paragraph or two or the story’s start. Some may also have a brief description of what the story is about before the sneak peak. So far all of them are Undertale stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Go Back</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Forced destroyer au. (This one has a longer sneak peak.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error watched the child stare up at him. He had named him Gradient and he honestly loved the child. He had found gradient when Error went back to a battleground he had fought Ink at the day prior. This child, no older than two, was staring up at him. He named him Gradient and he was his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened again! This time he named the kid PaperJam. This time the child also showed up as an infant, no older than 6 months. Now Gradient, who is just 3, has a younger brother. Error loved this one too. He loved both his sons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error kidnapped Blue today but he left his sons in his room at the Balance Council pocket verse. He usually stayed there as he didn’t have a safe place yet. He didn’t know Nightmare by sight yet, just by name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Error Kidnapped Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked Blue, not romantically, but the tiny skeleton made a good friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It somehow happened again! Blue had started to glitch violently so Error grabbed onto him. When he pulled away from the hug, his magic had somehow bonded with Blue’s unstable magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Blue awoke, they spoke of the new child. Blue smiled at the kid but was sent home. He didn’t want anyone knowing about his close friendship with Error, or the child. To protect their friendship, that’s all it had ever been, and to protect the child. He didn’t bring the infant with him but promised to visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error named this one BlueScreen, he appeared as a newborn. PaperJam is barely two and Gradient is almost 5. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error is content with his family.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>The One Good Thing</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Another forced destroyer au. This one is similar to Go Back in some ways, but it’s also very different </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error had been ‘insane’ for as long as he could remember. Of course his insanity was forced upon him and manufactured by mental torture for years. That fact never stopped the way people looked at him. That fact never stopped people from hating him for the things he did, even if those things were never of his own choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they think he wanted to be a monster? From what he understood, Ink thought that way. It was a painful fact of Error's existence. He didn't face this horrible world alone and that was his only joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that anyone who did something bad once, even if they didn't have a choice, was treated like the villian. That's how Error met the others. </span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>The Boy from the Capital</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Hunger games au.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geno walked through the dark halls. He had heard mumbling from his brother's rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh? Error?” He peaked around the corner to see Fresh curled close to Error as the younger cried. The moonlight peaked through the window so his brothers were barely outlined with light. He could hear whimpers and sighed. He knew that Error wasn’t as close to Fresh as he was to Geno but Geno also knew that Error cared about Fresh despite everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geno?” Fresh whimpered and Error glanced up, squinting to see his brother in the dark without his glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys. It’s the middle of the night, what’s going on?” Geno pushed the door wider open, stepping into the room slowly.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Won’t Feel Guilty</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Inspired by the song: Guilty by Rag’n’Bone Man. Ink and Error share the spots as creator and destroyer. They grew up together until Nightmare convinced Error that he loved him and then convinced Error to leave. This one is darker and has some stranger trigger warnings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one ever tries to understand the bad guy. That's what he thought as he watched the other multiverses. He wondered if they even remembered him. They labeled him a 'bad guy' and tossed him back into his multiverse, into his personal hell. They didn't accept destroyers back then, so why did they now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like it mattered. Ink found out he had tried to escape and locked the multiverse. It wasn't to trap Error, no, it was to keep the others from finding out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink wasn't the reason his multiverse was hell. It was the balance brothers. Dream and Nightmare. He knew that Nightmare followed his 'Mate' everywhere and Ink needed to protect Error from Nightmare.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>A Party to Remember</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Christmas Party AU story. It’s also ErrorBerry. It’s been 10 years since the last party when this takes place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three years after the first au Christmas Party, Blue disappears. He quits the star Council and leaves his brother without a world. Why? He was now engaged to Error and was no longer putting up with the shit that the world gave the destroyer. It had never been in Error’s wishes to be a killer yet here he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was forced. All Ink wanted to do was kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A while after they got married, Error became pregnant. Soon after they found out, a destructive battle happened between Ink and Error. Large reserves of magic were left in the battle field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took awhile but around the time BlueScreen, Error and Blues son, was 2 months old, a child appeared. He couldn’t have been older then 1 and upon further inspection, he was 1. He also shared soul energy with Error.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue was the first one to figure it out. He was mingling. A child made from the pure magic of two monsters, whether they were in love or not. Most times the children appeared older unless the parents were in love. </span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Creators Eyes</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Comes from a 30 day challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ink hadn’t expected to get along with Error. Not until he met the true Error did he truly understand everything the destroyer had been through. He now had an alliance with his opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error leaned his head against the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void as he tried to shut out the voices that wouldn’t shut up. He knew he had to leave the Anti-Void soon and visit Nightmare’s mansion before the other sent an army to find him. While he knew that, he also knew he didn’t have the motivation to leave his floor pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Error.” Ink stepped through the portal into the Anti-Void after receiving a message from Nightmare. He looked around the blank space until he saw the blob of glitchy that was Error on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Error,” Ink frowned as he walked towards the destroyer, now ‘asleep’ (it was considered ‘asleep’ because Error couldn’t actually sleep, nor did he need to) where he had been laying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhg. Leave me be…” Error grumbled as he rolled over. Ink laughed and kneeled in front of his opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare called. He wanted to make sure you're not living here anymore. I thought we agreed you could stay in the extra room at my place in the doodle sphere.” Ink squatted down and poked Errors skull.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pay Attention!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So… anyone still here? Sorry my stories have been gone so long. I started working on a role play with my editor and then I got lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing I will say as a general rule and this isn’t just for attention,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things like comments make my day. I know I get a lot of kudos but they don’t hit the same as a comment. Sure, if I see like 5 people leave kudos on the same book in one day, I grin but serious guys, comments make me wanna write.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you would for any artist, you’d comment and like things to help them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, just like art such as paintings and comics, writing is an art. Even fanfiction is an art and things like comments can make someone’s day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, especially in chapters where I ask for reader interaction, I lose interest in writing if no one seems to like or interact with my book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So pretty much every book has a chapter started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books like ‘Go Back’ and ‘Their Fates’ were so easy to write when I had reader interactions. The go back separate endings, specifically the empireverse one, will be rewritten and fixed up but I’ll keep the older version out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of rewrites, I’ll be editing and fixing some of the books. I’ll be removing previous notice chapters from some books as I edit and fix them. I’ll post the next chapter of said book when I’m ready and done editing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Input, even in stuff like this, is helpful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>